


Don't Leave Me

by DerekLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pydia, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee





	Don't Leave Me

Lydia has been terrified ever since the black light party at Derek's. After she had a run in with the dark figures. They sucked her scream right from her mouth, leaving her defenseless, and couldn't scream to warn anyone else about these creatures. Lydia saw they came from the shadows, appearing from the shadows, and forming bodies out of thin air. They weren't real- they couldn't be. But they were. She felt it's hand, and the finger behind her ear that burned a mark there. Isaac, Derek, Ethan, Aiden, Scott and Kira were marked too. She had no clue what it meant, but she was sure it didn't mean something good. Lydia sat alone in her home, all of the lights on in her house as the sun began setting. She called Peter over, why the hell wasn't he- "I'm here, Darling." He said, walking through the bedroom door. "Now. I think it's time you tell me why Lydia Martin sounded scared over the phone?" Peter asked, sitting down beside her on the bed. Lydia just gave Peter and look and pursed her lips.

 

"You still haven't heard about those things" she paused. "They came out of the shadows." She told him. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Well, they won't terrorize you again." He promises and Lydia smiled softly. The lights in her room flickered, a couple of minutes passed and they flickered again. Peter was getting up, and slowly looking out the window. By his reaction Lydia knew what waited for them outside. "Peter." She says. "Don't even think about thinking about doing something stupid." She says quietly, but force in her voice. Peter moved away from the window and towards Lydia. "Stay back behind me." Peter said just before the lights went out. Almost instantly the masked creatures emerged from the darkest corners of her bedroom. The all huddled together, there were three of them this time. Last time there were five.

 

"Don't do anything stupid, Peter." She says, seeing Peter's stance it was obvious he was thinking about attacking. The growl was the next obvious hint to that as well. Claws were flicked out, and Peter moved forward to grab the masked demons throat, but it vanished and appeared right behind Peter. Lydia backed herself up some, picking up the closest thing to her. A lamp and tossed it at the things head. The masked demon dodged it, and continued walking towards her. Sticking a hand in it's chest to pull out a long, black steel sword. Lydia's breath caught in her throat. Lydia was silently coaching herself, saying in her head that she needed to scream. How could she freeze up like this? Just as the masked creature rose his sword, Peter came running in front of her and the sword wen right through Peter and out the other side.

 

Lydia gasped, eyes widening in slight horror. The sword was easily slipped out of Peter's chest, and Peter fell to the floor. Pained noises escaping his lips. Lydia fell to the floor beside him and blood was already pooling around Peter. She noticed the masked demons had left. "P-eter. Peter." Lydia's hands were slick with crimson. She pressed against the gaping wound, tears falling from her eyes. "Peter why aren't you healing?" Lydia asked, so close to breaking down. "Don't cry." He said weakly. "How can you tell me not to cry?" She almost yelled, pressing down against the wound to apply pressure. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "You can't go, you have to heal. You're not allowed to leave me." She told him, and then a cold hand was placed over hers. She looked at Peter, her gaze meeting his. "I love you, and always will. Don't forget it Lydia." He said, voice quiet. Eyes fluttering shut.

 

"No, Peter. No." Lydia shook her head, knowing those were his dying words. "I love you too." She said between a sob. He gave her a slight smile, squeezing her hand a bit before it was released. Lydia cried, she broke down. She lost her other half and her heart was broken. She felt numb. Eventually she had to get up, and call for help. It was the worst night in her life. Allison came soon after Derek came to take Peter's body. Lydia told Derek she planned on trying to bring him back. Allison helped clean her of the blood that covered her, and comforted her for hours as she cried until she fell asleep.

\-----

It's been a whole month now. A whole month since she lost her other half. And it wasn't getting any easier for her. Every day she woke up to an empty, cold bedside. She missed his touches, she missed being in his strong arms. She even missed the little sassy remarks she'd give him. Or hearing him call her 'Darling'. She missed everything about Peter. And now she walked alone through the cemetery. It was a cold morning and the sun was just rising. She decided to visit his grave again. She couldn't let herself continue this. She couldn't even resurrect him again, she tried more than once. But they made her. Her friends made her give up. "I wasn't going to give up on you," she whispered out, running her fingers along the tombstone. What made things even harder. Was that two weeks after Peter had passed. Lydia learned that she was pregnant. It hurt because all Peter wanted was a child of his own. She promised to take care of that child and love him or her and tell the baby everything about their father and how he gave up his own life to save their mom's.


End file.
